guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost
Since probably nobody will know about this page until someone in the year 100,000,000 and a half comes along and tries to revive this wiki, I‘ll do this myself. If there’s someone who wants to join for whatever reason, go ahead and ask for permission in the comments! Making a page for them is encouraged! The Lost The Lost are a group of stragglers- not necessarily owls- who live in a little-known valley deep in the forest of Silverveil. In fact, the valley is only spotted by the desprate, those who have no home, those who don’t fit in, or even those who escape from places like St. Aggie’s- this is the place for them. Most birds who come leave after a few nights, and almost never find their way back. Little do they know, the Valley of the Lost is always waiting, ready for another bird to collapse into its welcoming wings. History A long time ago, before Jouzhen existed and hagsfiends swooped the land, two owls named Pebble and Taiga roamed the forests of Silverveil. They had escaped from a prison few owls knew about, and were on the run. They were barely out of their owlet days and had just fully fledged. They found a valley in the middle of the forest, shielded by mountains and trees. They stayed and never had the heart to leave- after all, the owls they were on the run from never came close to the valley. They called it the Valley of the Lost, after a story Taiga’s da used to read to her. They grew up with nobody but each other there, and prey always seemed to run. One day, while Pebble was experimenting with rain-gathering devices, a black shape crash landed near an oak tree. When Taiga and Pebble rushed over to see what the matter was, they saw the bird was a crow. They took pity on her, and eventually the crow, named Magdalena, taught them Crowish. She never left the Valley of the Lost, and soon became a part of The Lost, a name made up entirely by Pebble. Magdalena was the first straggler. But she wasn’t the last. Over time, more and more birds arrived- unwanted hybrids, escapers, those on the run. They all stayed, and began to take care of other birds who arrived, but left in a few nights. After Taiga and Pebble died, Magdalena and an eagle named Martis took over. And today, The Lost still thrives. Eventually, all the rain-gathering devices Pebble made decomposed, except for one- it constantly dripped water onto a rock. Over hundreds of years, the rock developed a hole in the center. And today it still drips. Position Guide So, there’s basically a lot of ranks in The Lost, ranging from leader to Chara’var and all that stuff. 'Leader- '''The Leader’s job is very self-explanatory. They lead the group of The Lost, and welcome newcomers. If the newcomers stay, they sometimes are assigned a job- in most cases, they usually become a normal citizen. Usually a male and a female lead The Lost, but this isn’t always the case. Once, two female eagles lead The Lost. '''Chara’var- '''The title “Chara’var” is a made-up Krakish word by me, and in my mind roughly translates to “owl of medicines”. These are the healers of the group; they gather things like herbs and use them to heal other birds when they are hurt. Chara’var usually have great knowledge and fast reactions. '''Translator-' This group makes up all the birds that can speak two or more languages. Although the leader is required to speak at least three languages, Translators help decipher the languages they don’t know. Different birds usually speak different languages. Translators can vary in personalities and types; the only requirement to join is being able to speak at least two languages. '''Twyshu- '''This title is a made up Jouzhen word that roughly translates to “cook”. Like the title might suggest, these birds usually cook for others- this group contains the least amount of birds as most prefer to catch their own prey. Long ago, a few runaways from the Great Ga’Hoole Tree taught the Twyshu how to cook, and over time very creative dishes were created. '''Blacksmith- '''This name is pretty self explanatory. They rarely create battle claws or weapons of that sort, as The Lost are a peace-loving group and prefer not to fight. However, they are usually happy to make useful tools like buckets. A blacksmith usually has steady determination and is happy to help anyone. '''Citizen- '''This group contains the general population of The Lost. They usually live in trees in the Valley of the Lost, and like to trade with their neighbors. The saying “It takes a forest to raise an owlet” applies here, as nest-maid snakes are absent. Some citizens are there because they wanted to stay, and others have severe disabilities that prevent them from going. Still others stay because the valley is safe from lawful eyes, and some because of the fear that their kind will never fit in with others. Members '''Leaders- '''Myavon (Eagle Owl, male), Cloudwalker (crow, distantly related to Magdalena) '''Chara’var- '''Ashy Sky (Great Grey, female), Blizzard (Snowy Owl, female) '''Translators- '''Misty (Jouzhen Burrowing Owl, male), Glow (bluejay, male), Leaf (unknown breed, female), Nebula (Barn Owl, male), Sphinx (crow, female) '''Blacksmith- '''Silence (mute Burrowing Owl, male), Dawnbreak (unknown, female), Serpent (Snowy Owl, male) '''Citizens- '''Snow, Crystal, Rain, Frost, Skyra, Talonsbane, Lily, Sundew, Dusky, Cloud Category:Organizations